karaoke night
by robstarshipper
Summary: the titans go to a Karaoke club
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't a normal day in jump city, no villains at all, which meant the titans had a day off.

"im so bored" said beast boy "me too" said Cyborg "ditto" said raven "we need something to do" said robin "Friends!" said starfire "hey beautiful" said robin "what's up little lady" said Cyborg "what's up dude" said bb "hey star" raven "well we all are of the bored and we need something to do" said starfire

"yeah" said the rest of them "well I was thinking of the place where you go sing to words that go across a screen" said starfire "sweetie you mean a karaoke club" said robin "yes can we go" said starfire "im in" said Cyborg "me too" said bb "oh no I don't sing in public star" said robin "me neither star" said Rae

"but boyfriend robin it will be really fun" said starfire giving him a puppy dog face that he couldn't resist "oh alright" said robin "well see you guys when you get back" said raven "oh no you don't if I have to you have to" said robin "yay" said starfire as she kissed robin's cheek.

The titans decided to get some casual clothes on , starfire got a purple tube top that had a big sequined star on the front with acid wash skinny jeans, a blue jean jacket, and her purple wedges. Robin put on a red t-shirt , blue jeans and red converse he still kept his mask. Cyborg put on his holographic ring , a light blue t-shirt , jeans and light blue converse. Raven put on a t-shirt that was black and said I hate you on the front , black zebra striped skinny jeans and black converse. Bb had a green t-shirt , green jeans and green converse.

"the tcar is ready to move guys" said Cyborg "boyfriend robin will you sit in the back with me" said starfire "yep" said robin . so raven rode shotgun and rob, star, and bb rode in the back.

"were here" said starfire , as they walked in there was one room left unfilled starfire reserved it so that robin nor raven got any stage fright.

"so who wants to go first " asked robin giving them a not me look "I will go boyfriend robin" said starfire . starfire picked he said she said

Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n?, uh huh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like 'what'

Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic  
She?s got everything, you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like 'woo'

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You?re my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do everything to impress her  
He'd say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

Girl playin' it cool, but she?s with it  
She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, dancin' like 'what'

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You?re my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

One day with you, boy just one day with you  
Everything's so brand new, everyday I think of  
Being with you, no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just got together

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Uh, what ya waiting for?  
He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You?re my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

What, uh huh, uh huh  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Uh huh, uh huh, ha  
We don't need no more that he said she said

All the titans applauded for starfire , "whos next" asked starfire "I'll go" said beast boy "this one is for you Rae" said bb he decided to sing what makes you different

You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah

What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)

The whole room was shocked that beast boy could sing that well .

**The songs were: he said she said by Ashley Tisdale**

**What makes you different (makes you beautiful)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"im going next ya'll " said Cyborg , he decided to sing now your gone

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday

Ready for take-off!

Are you Ready?

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna, it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday

The whole room applauded "raven or Robin your up" said Cyborg "I'll go to get it over with" said raven

Raven decided to sing flying teapots (cowboy bebop)

Sometimes I think oh yes  
I'd move to where all the shooting stars are gone  
With all of our wishes  
How could they bare oh no  
To carry around the stupid human hopes  
So I'm going to help I will  
Give a key to lock the door  
To the secret paradise  
There are so many queuing up  
And I won't let them in  
Look at them  
They are cheeky  
They are never worthy  
to be saved  
Sometimes I feel oh yes  
I could do almost everything I wanted  
And it makes cry  
Lay your heart  
Lay your soul  
Upon my magic carpet  
Now we are flying  
To Venus just to kill some time for tea OK  
Remember  
Surrender  
There's nothing you can do  
Cause love's such a joke  
Like a little jack in the box you know  
A little jack in the box  
Lay your heart  
Lay your soul  
Upon my magic carpet  
Now we are flying  
To Venus just to kill some time for tea OK  
Lay your heart  
Lay your soul  
Upon my magic carpet  
Now we are flying  
To Venus just to kill some time for tea OK  
Remember  
Surrender  
There's nothing you can do  
Cause love's such a joke  
Like a little jack in the box you know  
A little jack in the box

The room stood very silent as beast boy broke the silence by clapping and rooting .

**The 2 songs used : now your gone (bass hunter)**

**Flying teapots ( cowboy bebop)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"robin your turn" said raven Robin decided to sing queen's (don't stop me now)

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world, is turning inside out yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now  
Don't stop me  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me  
I'm burning through the sky yea  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!  
I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh  
I like it  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
ohhhhhhh!

(guitar solo)

ohhhhhhh  
Burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all

Da da da da daaaa da da da  
Ha da da ha ha ha ha  
Ha da da da da

" that was actually fun" said robin "told you" said starfire

**Next will be couples karaoke**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starfire and robin decided to sing ( run joey run)

**Starfire **

Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see

**Robin**  
Every night, the same old dream,  
I hate to close my eyes  
I can't erase the memory,  
The sound of Julie's cry

She called me up, late that night  
She said, "Joe, don't come over,  
My Dad and I just had a fight  
And he stormed out the door

I've never seen him act this way,  
My God, he's goin' crazy  
He said he's gonna make you pay  
For what we done, he's got a gun  
So run, Joey run, Joey run!"

**Starfire**

Daddy please stay  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see

**robin **  
Got in my car, drove like mad  
'Til I reached Julie's place,  
She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes  
And bruises on her face

All at once I saw him there,  
Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!)  
Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"  
And she stepped in front of me

Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red!  
And here's the last words Julie said...

**starfire **  
Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gon...na get... mar...ried...

the rest of the teens applauded

"that was great" said bb and raven "now it's our turn" said bb


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven and bb decided to sing

raven

Boy I think about it every night, and day  
I'm addicted, wanna jam inside your love  
I wouldn't wanna have it any other way  
I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough

_beastboy_  
I just can't get enough _[x4]_  
Honey got her sexy on steamin  
She give my hot mess a new meanin  
Perfection, mami you gleamin  
Inception, you got a brother dreamin, dreamin  
Damn baby I'm feigning  
I'm tryina holla at you I'm screamin  
Let me love you down this evenin

_raven_  
Lovie lovie yeah you know you are my demon

_beastboy_  
Girl we are can form a team an'  
I could be the King, you could be the Queen an'  
My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin

_raven_  
I love you long time so you know the meanin

_beastboy_  
Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out  
You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud  
And I just can't get enough

raven

Boy I think about it every night, and day  
I'm addicted, wanna jam inside your love  
I wouldn't wanna have it any other way  
I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough

_beastboy_  
I just can't get enough _[x4]_  
_[Taboo:]_  
Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo  
Signed her name on my heart with an XO  
Love so sweet got me vexed though  
I wanna wish it right back like Presto, yes  
Meantime I wait for the next time  
She come around for a toast to the best time  
We LOL back and forth on the text line  
She got me fishin for her love, I confess I'm...  
Somethin 'bout her smile and the convo  
Got me high and I ain't comin down yo  
My heart's pumpin out louder than electro  
She got me feelin like MR. ROBOTO  
_beastboy_  
Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out  
You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud  
And I just can't get enough

raven  
Boy I think about it every night, and day  
I'm addicted, wanna jam inside your love  
I wouldn't wanna have it any other way  
I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough

"that was awesome" said Cyborg "this was fun we must do this again" said starfire "yeah we should" said raven


	6. THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH

**Thanks so much for reading guys. I want to thank all the people who helped me get my start , by telling me what I was doing wrong.**

**Some users I would like to thank are XxxRobStarxxX, Jack2495 and Robstarfan723.**

**My fans I would like to thank are XxxRobStarxxX (again), Kataang36, BUTTERCUP IS ME, Lucypuppy231, Different Is Better, **

**Pretty Girl Rock 24. I just really wanted to let you guys know how I appreciate the constructive criticism. Thanks a Bunch.**

**I WAS GETTING READY TO STOP WRITING BUT YOU GUYS PUSHED ME FORWARD KEPT ME WRITING THANKS FOR THAT!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
